Injection of high molecular weight materials such as polymers into the boundary layer of a fluid flow has been shown to reduce skin friction drag significantly for both vessels moving relative to water and for pipeline applications. The large polymer molecules interact with the turbulent activity in the near-wall region, absorbing energy and reducing the frequency of burst (high energy fluid moving away from the wall) and sweep (low energy fluid replacing the high energy fluid in the near-wall region) cycles. The reduced burst frequency results in less energy dissipation from the wall and can result in skin friction drag reductions up to 80%. Experiments have shown that the efficacy of polymer molecules for drag reduction is closely related to their molecular weight, their location in the boundary layer, and the degree to which they have been stretched, or "conditioned".
In the past, polymer mixture ejectors have been simple slots that ejected a mixture/solution of polymer and a fluid at an angle to the wall. To attain high drag reduction for a reasonable distance downstream with this ejection approach, large quantities and high concentrations of polymers must be ejected in order to flood the entire boundary area, creating a "polymer ocean" effect. The high polymer consumption rates of these systems have made them impractical for many drag reduction applications.
To be useful for practical applications, a more efficient method for ejecting polymer mixtures for drag reduction needed to be devised.